Im Kreisel der Zeit
by Hau-mich-Blau
Summary: Früher: Das was noch Passiert... Die Dursleys listen Harry aus und er muss alleine zurecht kommen, Irgendwo findet er einen komischen Gegestand der ihn in die verschiedensten Vergangenheiten schickt... Von den Gründern bis zu seinen Eltern.... Please R
1. Der Anfang

‚Denken'

„Reden"

Flashback

.:Parsel:.

‚Ich hasse die Dursleys!!!', dachte sich ein Schwarzhaariger Junge erbost. ‚Wie konnt ich nur so bescheuert sein!' Seine Smaragd-Grünen Augen funkelten böse wenn er nur daran dachte was geschehen war….

Flashback

„Harry!!", rief Onkel Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Komm her!" ‚Was will er jetzt schon wieder von mir!?', überlegte Harry und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Onkel und seine Tante saßen. Beide grinsten. Hinter ihnen lagen viele Pakete. „Harry, du sollst dieses Paket", sie zeigte auf das neben ihnen, „ zur Post bringen!" ‚Och nö… Heute hab ich überhabt keinen Bock!', dachte Harry, aber er wusste das er da nicht drum rum kommen würde. „und zwar zu dem Postamt in der Wallstreet! Wo anders darf es nicht hin!", meinte sein Onkel. „Wa…!!!", begann Harry, aber er wurde von seiner Tante unterbrochen. „Und zwar jetzt sofort!"

Die Wallstreet war 1 ½ Stunden weit entfernt, zumindest wenn man zu Fuß gehen muss, was ja nur in Frage käme.

„Das ist aber richtig weit weg!", rief Harry geschockt aus. Seine Verwandten grinsten nur fies und Vernon sagte: „Meckere nicht rum, sonder beeil dich."

Geschlagen wollte Harry das Paket hoch nehmen doch stutzte. ‚Was ist da drin?! Steine!?' „„Los worauf wartest du noch! Geh! In 2 Stunden schließt das Postamt!", sagte seine Tante. Also nahm er das Paket hoch und machte sich auf zur Tür. Seufzte und ging dann raus und schloss hinter sich die Tür. ‚Das die Dursleys das nicht selber machen! Dann würd das viel schneller gehen! Aber nein! Harry kann das ja machen!', fluchte er in Gedanken. Also ging er schwerfällig die Straße entlang.

Nachdem er das Paket endlich abgeben könnte machte er vor dem Amt eine kurze Pause. Da hörte er auf einmal ein lautes Rumpsen und dann ein Rufen von drinnen. „O Gott, Willi! Sie dir das an!" Er fragte sich was da vorging und ging wieder rein. Was er dort sah lies ihn wütend werden.

Das Paket von den Dursleys ist scheinbar umgekippt und der Inhalt ist raus gefallen. Auf dem Boden lagen viele Große Steine! Und auf einem der Steine stand: Viel spaß damit Potter! Er besah sich den Karton genauer und als er die Adresse entdeckte flippte er aus! Dort stand nichts anderes als: Harry Potter, Ligusterweg 4, Privet Drive, England.

Die Dursleys haben ihn mit dieser total unnützen Sache reingelegt! Und er ist darauf auch noch reingefallen!

Mit wütenden Stritten machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Eins war ihm klar. Für diesen Mist sollen seinen Verwandten leiden! Wie würde er sich später überlegen, aber es muss schon schrecklich werden für sie!

Im Ligusterweg angekommen klingelte er wie wild an der Hausklingel. Doch niemand öffnete ihm. ‚Feige Dursleys!' „LASST MICH REIN!!!!", schrie er und trat gegen die Tür. Doch auch diesmal geschah nichts. Also ging er ans Küchenfenster und wollte gegen klopfen, als ihm etwas auffiel.

1. Das Auto ist nicht da!

2. Im Vorgarten fehlten alle Blumen!

3. In der Küche konnte er keine Sachen ausmachen. Selbst die Mikrowelle stand nicht mehr da!

4. Vor der Garage stand ein Schild. Was dort nie stand…

Und 5. Ein Brief lag vor der Haustür.

Alles kam ihm sehr merkwürdig vor….

Also hob er denn Brief auf, der wie er merkte an ihn adressiert war, auf und öffnete ihn.

_Potter!_

_Wir sind umgezogen! Deine abnormalen Sachen haben wir verbrannt! Komm ja nicht auf die Idee uns zu folgen!_

_Die Dursleys!_

Harry war entsetzt. Seine Verwandten haben seine Zauber Sachen verbrannt und sind Weggezogen! Wie konnten die nur so etwas tun! Ohne seinen Zauberstab konnte er nichts machen! Er konnte sich nicht verteidigen oder den Fahrenden Ritter rufen! Und eine Eule schicken konnte er auch nicht, da er Hedwig in Hogwarts gelassen hatte! Was sollte er nun tun?

Flashback Ende

Ja so war das… Er hätte doch drauf kommen sollen, dass sie weg wollten, schon als er die vielen Pakete gesehen hatte. Er war ja so Blöd!

Nur eine Frage blieb noch. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Nach London laufen dauerte zu Fuß Tage! Und mit einem Bus konnte er auch nicht fahren, da er kein Geld dabei hatte.


	2. Auf nach London

Im Kreisel der Zeit2. KapitelAuf nach London

Auf nach London

„Argh!" Wütend stampfte Harry mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden, nur um danach schmerzhaft das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Ich hasse die Dursleys!", jammerte er.

Er wusste immer noch nicht was er machen sollte; zu den Nachbarn zu gehen konnte er nicht, da diese ihn für einen gewalttätigen Freak hielten, und so ein Marsch nach London würde er auch nicht schaffen, schon gar nicht ohne Proviant. Aber er musste nach London!

‚Wieso ist mein Leben nur so verkorkst!', schimpfte er über sich selbst und seine Fähigkeit alles in seinem Leben noch schlechter zu machen als es schon war.

Er wollte gerade frustriert gegen die Tür treten als ihm der Schmerz von eben einfiel und er es lieber sein lies.

‚Mir muss doch was einfallen was ich jetzt machen kann!', dachte er und raufte sich verwirrt die Haare.

Er lies seinen Blick auf die Straße schweifen während er sich auf das Eingangspodest setzte. Eine Gruppe Kleinkinder streifte seinen Blick die ihn wohl schon ne Zeit lang anstarrten.

„Was ist?!", motzte er und verscheuchte sie so. Er sah noch schweigend zu wie sie schnell rennend in der nächsten Biegung verschwanden, ehe er sich wieder die Haare raufte und versuchte sich einen Weg zu überlegen, wie er endlich nach London kam.

Er hat wohl zu lange nachgedacht, denn als er aus seinen Gedanken schreckte bekam er leicht Hunger und bemerkte, dass es schon dunkle wurde.

‚Egal wie lang ich nachdenke, mir fällt einfach nichts ein! Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass der einzige Weg nach London ein Tage langer Fußmarsch ist!'

Er seufzte.

‚Es bleibt mir wohl doch keine andere Wahl.', er schluckte, ‚Ich werde zu Fuß nach London gehen…!'

Wieder im stehen dachte er mit etwas besserer Laune, dass es wenigstens Sommer wäre und er sich beim sitzen auf dem Stein nicht verkühlt hatte.

Dann ging er die Auffahrt runter auf die Straße und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung London.

Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ

‚Ich frage mich wie lange ich schon gegangen bin…', dachte Harry. Die Sonne war mittlerweile schon ganz untergegangen, und das einzige Licht das Harry den Weg erleuchtete war das der Straßenlaternen. Aber auch dieses wurde immer weniger um so näher er einem kleinen Wäldchen kam.

Er gähnte: „Man bin ich müde. Ich sollte mich irgendwo zu schlafen hinlegen."

‚Am besten ich leg mich da ins Wäldchen. Mal sehen ob ich eine Lichtung oder so was finde.'

Gedacht getan.

Er ging ins Wäldchen und schon nach kurzer Zeit fand er eine kleine Lichtung.

‚Hier wird ich schlafen!', dachte er und präparierte sich den Boden ein bisschen um besser darauf schlafen zu können.

Als er damit fertig war legte er sich hin und schon wenige Augenblicke später war er tief im Land der Träume…

Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ

Er wachte bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Das Gras um ihn herum war von Tau feucht und seine Sachen ebenso.

Mit Gesicht in Richtung Sonne lies er sich von dem warmen Sonnenstrahlen wärmen.

Doch seine Ruhe wurde von einem lauten Magenknurren gestört. ‚Was würde ich nur für ein leckeres Frühstück geben…hach…'

Über seinen Bauch streichelnd sah er sich um, da er gestern im dunkel nicht so richtig darauf geachtet hatte wo er ist.

Er war auf einer sehr kleinen Lichtung, die mit Grasen und Moosen bewachsen war. Um ihn standen noch relativ junge Bäume, höchstens 20 Jahre alt, und ein paar Büsche wüchsen zwischen ihnen.

Kaum welche Büsche hatten Beeren und die, die Beeren hatten kannte er nicht. Also ließ er die Finger davon. So verhungert war noch nicht, dass er Beeren die er nicht kannte essen würde.

Er hatte keine Lust wegen einer lächerlichen Beere sich den Magen zu verderben oder gar zu sterben. Man weiß ja nie was so eine kleine Beere alles bewirken kann.

Plötzlich sah er etwas vor einem der Büsche um Sonnenlicht glänzen und griff danach. Es war nicht sehr groß und als er es sich genauer ansah erkannte er, dass es wohl so etwas wie ein Kreisel sein sollte.

Ein Außergewöhnlicher Kreisel, im Gegensatz zu denen die er bei Dudley gesehen hatte. Er war es einem silberfarbenen Metall und eine kleine Glasperle war darin eingearbeitet. Sie war helltürkis-grün mit schönen blauen Farbmustern.

„Wow.", staunte Harry als er den Kreisel in die Sonne hielt. Durch die Sonnenstrahlen schien es ihm als würde die blaue Farbe wie Wasser in der Perle fließen.

Er war fasziniert von dem Farbenspiel in der Glasperle, doch als sein Magen wieder zu knurren anfing konnte er sich davon losreißen, und steckte die Perle, mit dem Gedanken, dass er sich damit befassen würde, wenn er in der Winkelgasse wäre, weg.

Dann strich er sich den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung und streckte sich erstmal. Denn durch die Nacht auf dem Boden hatten sich ein paar Muskeln ziemlich verkrampft.

Wenig später machte er sich weiter auf den Weg nach London.

3


	3. Auf nach London 2

Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ

Er war noch gar nicht lange gegangen, als er von der Straße aus im Wald ein Leuchten sah. Er rannte in den Wald, um zusehen was dieses Leuchten verursacht hatte.

Zwischen den Bäumen umher rennend und mit den Augen auf das Licht gerichtet, bemerkte er die große Wurzel vor ihm zu spät und er fiel hin.

Sich wiederaufrichtend suchte er das Licht. Es war noch da, also rannte er weiter. Das Licht war nicht mehr weit.

Harry wusste nicht wieso er unbedingt zu diesem Licht wollte, und in diesem Moment war ihm auch noch nicht klar, wieso er genau wusste, dass dieses Licht ihm helfen würde, doch seine Verstand war gerade ein wenig abwesend.

Endlich beim Licht angekommen riss er vor erstaunen die Augen auf. Das Licht wurde nicht, wie er in einem Hintergedanken gedacht hatte, von einem überdimensionalen Glühwürmchen erschaffen, sondern von einem Zauberstab.

Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ

Der Zauberer, aufgeschreckt von den Geräuschen, die Harry gemacht hatte löschte in Windeseile das Licht und wollte weg rennen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf.

„Hey! Warten Sie! Hauen sie bitte nicht ab!"

Der Zauberer blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Er sah sich den Jungen, der ihn soeben am weiterlaufen gehindert hatte an und riss seine Augen auf als er sah, welche Berühmtheit vor ihm stand.

„H-H-Harry Potter! Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zulernen. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, jemals in einem so abgelegenen Wald eine Legende wie Sie zutreffen. Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte, mein Name ist Davis Stuborn. Sie können mich ruhig Davis nennen. Wissen Sie: Meine Tochter ist ein riesiger Fan von Ihnen! Sie hat sämtliche Fan-Artikel, die es von ihnen gibt. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie Sie Den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werde-darf schon in einem so jungen Alter besiegen konnten. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie es getan haben…."

Harry, ganz baff von dieser Informationsflut, die er da bekam, obwohl es ihn gar nicht interessierte, hob die Hand um den Mann in seiner Redeflut zustoppen.

„Äh…ja…Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen…", sagte Harry zögerlich.

„Ganz meinerseits, ganz meinerseits, junger Harry. Ich darf sie doch Harry nennen, oder? Wissen Sie ich spreche Leute gerne Persönlicher an.", fragte Davis schnell.

„Äh…ja…"

Harry sah den Mann komisch an. Es war ihm schon öfters passiert, dass irgendwelche Zauberer ihm ihre ‚Lebensgeschichte' erzählt haben, aber es hat noch nie einer in diesem Tempo geschafft.

„Ich bin wirklich froh dich hier getroffen zu haben Harry. Ich hatte eigentlich schon öfters vor dich mal zu besuchen, aber es kam immer was dazwischen.", erzählte Davis weiter.

„Wieso wollten sie mich besuchen?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „ Kenne ich sie?"

„Was? Nein, aber ich bin der Meinung man sollte alle Berühmtheiten einmal in seinem Leben kennen gelernt haben!", gestand er ihm freudestrahlend und lachte.

„Äh…ja…OK anderes Thema. Sie könnten mich nicht zufällig zur Winkelgasse bringen, oder?"

Davis, ganz erfreut von dem Gedanken, etwas für eins seiner Idole zutun, fing wieder an zu reden: „ Natürlich, Harry. Es ist mir eine Freude dir zu helfen! Komm her ich werde mit dir sofort dahin apparieren. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich deinen Arm anfasse? Nein? Dann kann's ja losgehen!"

Harry, der nicht wusste, was apparieren überhaupt ist, wollte Davis fragen, aber es war schon zu spät. Davis hatte seinen Arm schon ergriffen und mit einem ‚Plop' verschwanden sie aus dem Wald.

Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ

Als sie in der Winkelgasse wieder auftauchten, fühlte sich Harry wie durch einen viel zu dünnen Schlauch gepresst und fühlt sich nicht sehr gut. Ihm war klar, egal was apparieren genau war, wenn sich das immer so anfühlt, würde er es nie wieder machen!

„So Harry, hier sind wir!", meinte Davis und zeigte mit einladender Geste auf die Winkelgasse.

Unserm Held würde jetzt auch bewusst, dass er es endlich in die Winkelgasse geschafft hatte und war ziemlich erleichtert. Jetzt müsste er nur noch diesen Davis Stuborn loswerden, dann könnte es vielleicht sogar noch ein sehr schöner Tag werden…

„Hach, ist es nicht einfach schön mal wieder in der Winkelgasse zu sein, Harry? Die vielen Leute, das lustige Treiben. Einfach wunderbar!", sagte Davis fröhlich grinsend.

„Äh…ja… schön…", sagte Harry und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee wie er Davis loswerden würde.

Er schaute auf sein leeres Armgelenk, tat so als sähe er auf eine Uhr und meinte zu Davis: „ Oh sehen Sie wie spät es schon ist! Ich muss mich jetzt leider verabschieden. Ich werde erwartet!"

Harry hoffte, dass Davis auf diesen Trick reinfallen würde! Für mehr ‚Brilliante' Einfälle war er einfach zu hungrig.

Davis sah nun selber auf seine Uhr und meint: „Du hast ja recht! Bei Merlins Barte! Ich komme zu spät zu meinem Job!" Dann nahm er Harrys Hand in seine und schüttelte sie hektisch. „Ich muss leider ebenfalls los! War nett deine Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Harry Potter! Ich hoffe wir treffen uns bald wieder!"

Dann lies er Harrys Hand los, drehte sich ein bisschen und verschwand mit einem ‚Plop'.

Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf, froh endlich diesen nervenden Mann losgeworden zu sein.

Dann ging er in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels los.

Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ Δ Ψ

Als er den Tropfenden Kessel betrat, wo er Tom direkt nach einem Zimmer fragte, bekam er eins im ersten Stock. Dort angelangt lies er sich mit einem glücklichen Seufzer aufs Bett fallen.

„Endlich bin ich hier!", grinste er und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und schaute aus dem Fenster auf die Dächer der Winkelgasse. Die Sonne strahlte und der Himmel war nahe zu Wolkenlos.

Plötzlich begann er sich zu fragen, wie spät es überhaupt war, und sah sich nach einer Uhr suchend, im Zimmer um. Er hatte Glück, denn direkt über der Tür hing eine alte Kuckucksuhr, die im mitteilte, dass es mittlerweile schon zirka 20 nach 2 war.

Dann fiel Harry ein, dass er Mordshunger hat, keine Ahnung wie er das vergessen hatte, aber zeitgleich fiel ihm auch ein, dass er überhaupt kein Geld bei sich trug, mit dem er das Essen hätte bezahlen können.

Er konnte überhaupt froh sein, dass Tom ihm schon ein Zimmer gegeben hat und keine Vorbezahlung verlangt hatte!

Und da er zur Zeit kein Schlüssel für sein Verlies hatte, denn er bezweifelte, dass dieser die Dursleys ‚überlebt' hatte, entschloss er sich auch noch einen neuen Schlüssel von Gringotts anfertigen zu lassen.

Sich sein Vorgehen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassend, erhob sich Harry aus dem Bett und machte sich entschlossen auf den Weg zu Gringotts.


End file.
